Te Wo Tsunagou: Let's Hold Hands
by purple crayon90
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia relax on a calm walk, and Rukia reflects on the connection only they hold. Changed title
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the anime "Bleach," or any of its characters. Also, I do not own the amazing musical or the songs included in it.

**A/N:** Hello every one, miss me? I'm very sorry and ashamed in myself for not writing in so long! I know, I know, if you've been reading, 'Standing up,' you're probably thinking, 'why is she writing stupid, random one shots when she could be updating that?' Well, I'm kind of obsessed with bleach at the moment. SORRY! -.-;

Any way, I was inspired one day by a song that I love from the bleach musical. (Yes, if you didn't know, there is a bleach musical. Four or five, actually.) Any way, the song is called 'Te Wo Tsunagou,' or 'Let's Hold Hands,' and in the musical it is a really cute song that Ichigo and Rukia sing together.

The lyrics are from the subbed version of the song, which you can find here: /watch?vVcWIG9cuCvQ&featurerelated (The first song in that video, if you don't see the link, ask me for it!!) The lyrics might be slightly off, though. I'm not entirely sure, so forgive me if some of it is wrong.

Also, depending on how you all feel about this Fic, I was thinking of perhaps making this the first of a string of one shots surrounding the Ichigo/Rukia pairing, because I love them. So, tell me how you feel!

With all of that said, please enjoy my newest one shot!

**(_Italics_lyrics)_ --_ The _italisized_ dialogue is also part of the lyrics. **

**Te Wo Tsunagou: Let's Hold Hands**

_To be honest, living is a bit difficult._

Rukia smiles lightly as she looks up to Ichigo, who walks just besides her. Autumn has come, and the lovely falling leaves contrast perfectly with the tall young man's unique orange hair and brownish eyes.

Yes, living can sometimes be hard to endure. But, with the help of the days Rukia shares every now and then with Ichigo -- so calm and carefree once and a while -- she is able to put her less happy thoughts aside.

_When I happen to look up, this year's sky is the most blue._

She looks up at the lovely azure sky, littered slightly with lazy clouds, and sighs. No hollows for once, no stuffy bedroom closet, and no responsibility.

"_That simpleness is good isn't it_?" She says, a light smile still gracing her lips.

"_It gives me the power to laugh off everything_."

Ichigo shrugs. "Whatever." He replies idly.

Rukia rolls her eyes at his short answer and the disinterest in his tone. "Would it kill you to carry a normal conversation?" She asks, masking a different question. 'Why won't you open up sometimes?'

"Whatever." Ichigo replies, diverting his gaze with a light blush as his mind holds a different reply, 'You know I'm no good at that.'

_We try to understand even if it means hurting each other._

Rukia finds her smile again, comfortable with the silence that follows. They've known each other for quite some time now, and both know they can read each other's double meanings with ease.

A cool autumn breeze blows, tousling the pairs' hair lightly as they walk silently.

_Even that selfishness going through me is an x mark for reaching this place._

Rukia glances sideways at Ichigo. She would never wish for him to share the connection he has towards her with anyone else. Selfish though it may be, Rukia secretly likes being the only one able to decipher Ichigo's ever unreadable behavior. It's what shows how long they've known each other, how close they are despite how they deny it.

_Trudging on the road home, I run though this season._

Rukia smiles to herself as the falling leaves rustle with a cool breeze. Autumn -- so like Ichigo in so many ways. The colors are not the only similarity the male to her side and the lovely season have in common.

The cool autumn breeze is much like Ichigo's affect on Rukia, to begin with. Just as the wind blows through trees, sending the golden leaves fluttering, Ichigo always leaves Rukia's heart fluttering with both fear and something else whenever he risks his life or saves hers -- whenever he looks at her a certain way.

Autumn is beautiful, despite the chilliness that it brings -- just as Ichigo is beautiful behind the cold scowl that Rukia knows better than to take too seriously.

Yes, Ichigo and autumn hold several great traits. Rukia glances again at the orange haired male to her side.

To tell the truth, he holds several great traits, in general.

_None of them are wrong._

No, not his rudeness, or even his reckless behavior.

_Let's hold hands._

Only one of Ichigo's hands is buried in his jean's pocket, a slightly odd stance that leaves his free hand hanging at the same side Rukia walks next to.

And she wants to take his hand, but doesn't want to ruin the calm they have created along their short journey home.

_Looking at the evening city landscape, we paint our tomorrow._

The atmosphere is so calm, so comfortable. Even as they enter town again, she is at ease, secretly happy to share her ease with the usually so stubborn male to her side.

The sun sets behind the buildings as they continue towards the Kurosaki home, limiting the time she has to take his hand.

_Let's hold hands_.

Rukia blushes suddenly, eyes moving to the side of Ichigo's face as he continues to stare forward, and then to her hand where his long fingers curl around hers.

She closes her eyes for a moment, smiling at herself for letting him beat her to it, and lightly squeezes his hand -- a gesture that she knows he can decipher as 'Thank you...'

And he doesn't release her grasp.

_The fire it lights in my heart will never go out._

"I'd like to take a walk again tomorrow." Rukia admits, heart warmed with how far she and Ichigo have gotten over the time they have been in each other's company.

"All right." Ichigo replies lightly. He wears a slight blush, and Rukia knows it's because, despite how tough he makes himself out to be, he's just as new to acting on his feelings as she is.

_Let's hold hands._

The Kurosaki home and clinic comes into view, and Ichigo is welcomed with the fatherly greeting he is just _so_ lucky to receive every time he returns home. Rukia chuckles lightly from the front door as the orange haired male kicks his dad across the room, shouting a string of obscenities at the older man who groans into the floor. "Stop attacking me every time I get home, old man!"

Rukia chuckles again, and looks down at her hand with a light smile.

_'No one can erase the memory of the warmth in my hand.'_

Because even though their bickering only ceases on rare occasions, Rukia knows that it's still Ichigo that makes difficult living so much easier.

Fin.

**A/N:** So, that's it, number one in a possible string of one shots surrounding the Icihgo/Rukia pairing! I hope you enjoyed it. I gave it a lot of thought, actually. I really tried to capture their feelings, too. This was my first 'Bleach' Fic, and so I tried getting their character's right! Feel free to review and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! Also, if you're into Bleach or musicals at all, I highly recommend you watch the Bleach Rock Musicals, if you haven't already. I have all the subbed versions saved, so if you need links or anything, I would be glad to give them out.

Thanks again for reading, I hope to write more soon.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy, hello everyone! I hate to fake you out here, but this isn't another chapter – just a note from me, the author!

Lord, how long has it been since I've been on this site? Two, even three years? A lot has changed in those years, but one thing is still the same – and that's my nerdy love for anime and writing, haha. I don't really know what brought me back to this site, but here I am, and I just read a bunch of reviews I hadn't read on some of the fics I wrote. It really surprised me! You guys are super nice!

So basically, I just wanted to drop by and say thank you to everyone who has reviewed – even if half of said reviews are back from like 2008, 2009! Haha. Who knows, I might come back and write something again! That is, if I find the time, haha. I work a lot, which is one of the things that took me away from any creative outlet I enjoyed in high school. (That's right; I'm in college now, boys and girls.)I guess you just don't grow out of certain fan bases, though, haha.

Well, once again, just stopping by to say thank you soo much for now. I'm still alive guys, and I can't guarantee I'll add anything else on this site right away, but it really is encouraging to see such positive feedback for my sweet little vignettes!

xoxo


End file.
